Lord of the Zit!
by Bluegirl18
Summary: VERY FUNNY! Frodo must go to Mordork and save the world while resisting the urge to pop the huge zit on his forehead! Funnier than sounds!R&R!


       Hi peoples!!! This is my story and I can most likely tell you it is better than the summary. I got this idea in math class by staring at the zit on the neck of the girl in front of me. It is very stupid and is most likely completely pointless so just enjoy!!! Now I present…

                                                                                        The Lord of the Zit!!!!!!

                                                                                               By Bluegirl18

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

    Frodo woke with drowsiness still clinging to the edges of his eyelids. He pulled back his down blanket and walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast him and his uncle Bilbo, eggs and bacon. Bilbo walked in and sniffed the air.

  "Smells…" Bilbo stared for a second at Frodo's turned face, "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" He then put on his magic ring, vanished, and ran from the premises. Frodo stared at the place where his uncle had been.

  "Geez" Frodo thought "He looked like he had seen the Sackville-Baggins or worse…Oprah" Frodo slowly turned to see if Oprah was behind him, Oprah attacks at sudden movements "No Oprah, hmm"  Frodo soon forgot of the ordeal. Not long after he finished his breakfast a boom was heard, someone was knocking. He opened to see Gandalf.

  "Oh, Gandalf I was not expecting you, I was just about to sit down to second breakfast if you would like to join me." Gandalf looked down at the hobbit gravely.

  "So it is true" said Gandalf, shaking his head and looking to the floor.

  "Well, yes I do enjoy a good second breakfast, maybe third or fourth" Frodo answered with a laugh.

  "I feared this would happen" Gandalf said with a sigh, he was merely talking to himself

  "What? Do you think my butt is getting big?!!" Frodo exclaimed turning in circles to try a get glance at his backside.

  "It is all happening so fast!" Gandalf said still not taking notice of the spinning hobbit

  "You do think it's big!!!!!" Frodo screamed and ran to his bedroom, to look in his full length mirror. 

  "Frodo?" Gandalf asked the air.

   "AAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Frodo screamed from his bedroom. Gandalf followed the scream to find the hobbit poking at a huge red zit.

   "Don't" Gandalf said pulling away Frodo's hand "First off it doesn't have a head yet, that and you shouldn't pop it"

   "Why?" Frodo asked poking it with his other hand just to be slapped by Gandalf "Ow"

   "Perhaps this shall help" he pointed to an old projector and a silver screen.

  "Where did that come from?"  Frodo asked

   "Many things in the world are unexplainable, Dragons, Elves, how Brittney Spears got a record deal…" Gandalf said

   "K-Mart?" Frodo asked 

   "Wal-Mart actually" He answered and started the video.  It was in black and white and was filled with static. A deep, weird voice came on.

  "So you have pimple? Don't fret, I'll tell you all about it" A blonde, twelve year old boy came on. 

  "This Timmy, Timmy is an average boy. He plays baseball and basketball, wave Timmy" Timmy waved "That's a boy Timmy. But Timmy, what is that on your forehead?" Timmy touched his forehead did a terrible shocked impression. 

  "Why Timmy that's a pimple, or in slang zit, icky or sometimes even just that big thing on the tip of your nose. Now Timmy do you know what to do when you get a zit?" Timmy shakes head "You should go to dermatologists, remember don't pop it" he says laughing Timmy starts to laugh to 

  "Who said you could laugh Timmy?!!!" the voice said menacingly

  "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Timmy answered

  "Well now that you have ruined the segment perhaps Mr. Paddle can help you remember your part" the voice said

  "NO, NO, I promise I'll be good!!!" Timmy cried

  "It's too late for that!!!" the voice screamed Gandalf came up and stopped the tape, the lights came on

  "That was very informative" Frodo said "Can I pop my zit now?

  "No, Frodo" Gandalf said "You do not understand everything yet" 

  "It's not fair," Frodo complained "Why do I have to have a big butt _and the zit from hell?"_

  "You do not know how close you are to the truth Frodo" Gandalf said "You have heard of Sauron, yes?"

  "Wasn't he the dermatologists who just popped people's zits, called it massage therapy and charged a thousand dollars?" he asked

  "Yes" Gandalf answered

  "Never heard of him" Frodo said

  "Well he did do that, he also created this stupid ring thingy that nobody cares about. Most importantly after he was sued for malpractice he threaten to come back in the form of a giant zit, your zit, Frodo" Gandalf said 

  "Oh Joy!" Frodo said sarcastically "So what am I to do?"

  "Leave, soon" Gandalf said "As soon as you can manage, and do not pop that zit" 

  Frodo is poking his zit again "oh, sorry"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Yep so that is the first chapter!!! I had fun with this, it was cool!!! I would just like to kill my mum because she is trying to kill my by sending my a pumpkin covered cat!!! EEEEK!!!! So Review!!! Tell me whether I should continue or not!!! Flames are not welcome but critique is so review!!!! Oh little joke for my readers, there are three kinds of people in the world those who can count and those who can't. So as I leave you I tell you to review,please!!!!


End file.
